Yo No Soy Esa Mujer
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Hungría siempre había sido una mujer dulce y pasiva, Austria no tenía ni una sola queja de eso. Pero cuando la húngara se enoja es capaz de convertir en piedra a todo el que se le acerque. Un song-fic dedicdo a esta pareja :D. Intento de fic de humor -  -


**Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, así que no sean crueles ¬¬. Y cuando me refiero a críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS son críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, no DESTRUCTIVAS ¬¬#*recordando ciertos comentario de otros fics***

**Quise hacer el fic de AustriaXHungría desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ayer me puse a ver Hetalia World Series y vi como Hungría destruyó a Prusia me dieron más ganas de hacer el fic. Entonces vino la idea del song-fic, según mi opinión la canción es adecuada para el carácter de Hungría, bueno, por lo menos para mí sí, no se ustedes xDDD**

**La canción se llama: Yo no soy esa mujer de Paulina Rubio. Según yo, cayó perfecta para este fic, creo e_e (?) xDDDD**

**En fin, por desgracia Hetalia no me pertenece, nunca hubiera tenido la iniciativa de ponerme a investigar sobre la historia de varios países de crear un anime. Acéptenlo ustedes tampoco ¬¬**

**En fin, acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS no DESTRUCTIVAS. Se aceptan comentarios con mucho gusto :D**

**Aquí les dejo el fic para que ya no se quejen más (al fin y al cabo nadie lee esto -_-|||)**

Hoy será un gran día.

Roderich se había despertado con esa idea, puede que esos pensamientos sean MUY inusuales viniendo de él, pero por alguna razón tenía ese presentimiento. Después de unos minutos, salió del baño, estaba vestido con sus típicas ropas elegantes, pero no muy costosas (por motivos de ahorro) que siempre usaba. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir para empezar a hacer sus tareas, en ese instante sintió que sus pies se enredaron con algo y terminó en el suelo, si no hubiera sido por que sus brazos detuvieron la caída, se hubiera dado un terrible golpe en la cara. Abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Austria-san- Roderich había caído encima de Elizabeta. Esta estaba un poco sorprendida, claro, no todos los días se ve que un austriaco cae encima de ella mientras está barriendo. La chica tenía un ligero rubor en el rostro, pero nada comparado por cómo Roderich se encontraba.

-¡Elizabeta!... quiero decir, H-Hungría…- el austriaco no podía estar más nervioso. Lo peor de todo es que ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba así –lo lamento mucho- dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y la ayudaba a levantarse tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-no se preocupe- por otro lado la chica no tenía ni una sola muestra de nerviosismo, incluso hasta parecía que nada de eso hubiera sucedido –estaba muy distraída barriendo y no me fijé que…-

-no tienes por qué disculparte- Roderich la interrumpió. Los dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero Hungría era muy hermosa. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y su rostro parecía el de un ángel. Sin duda era una dulce doncella.

Para la mala suerte del austriaco, Elizabeta se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando con solo verlo a los ojos, esta sonrió, le parecía bastante "lindo" verlo así. Tenía que aceptar que Roderich le llamaba la atención; era muy apuesto, elegante, tenía buenos modales, un gran músico… y una persona un poco ahorrativa, sí, un poco, bueno, algo… muy bien, muy bien, es tan tacaño que si pudiera, usaría la misma ropa para no tener que gastar en otra.

_**Tienes una idea falsa del amor**_

_**Nunca fue un contrato y una imposición**_

_**Y aunque te quiero cada vez más**_

_**Supongo que no puedes ni sospechar**_

Pasó un rato, los dos se seguían viendo a los ojos, sin duda Roderich no se equivocada, Elizabeta era la más dulce de las doncellas que había conocido; era hermosa, amable, educada, dulce, inteligente y…

-Señor Austria- un sujeto interrumpió el "romántico" momento haciendo que Roderich se molestaba –Prusia se encuentra aquí y está amenazando con incendiar el lugar, dice que no se detendrá a menos que acepte su derrota y se una a él-

-¿¡QUÉ?- Austria exclamó. En menos de dos segundos Hungría había ido a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Prusia.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando se oyeron gritos, golpes, jarrones rotos, llantos, carcajadas malvadas, en fin… Hungría estaba acabando con Prusia.

Una persona con la cual se debe tener mucho cuidado, sí, esa era Hungría. A Roderich se le había olvidado por completo el monstruo aniquilador que aquella dulce chica era por dentro.

El austriaco que quedó prácticamente en shock al ver aquella escena. Prusia estaba arrodillado pidiendo perdón mientras que Hungría lo veía con una cara que nadie desearía ver.

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

_**Que no sale de casa**_

_**Que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su alma**_

_**No me convertiré**_

_**En el eco de tu voz**_

_**En un rincón…**_

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

-¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA MALDITA HÚNGARA!- Prusia gritó empujando a la chica, esta no midió la distancia de la caída y se dobló la muñeca, pero en vez de sentir dolor, lo que hizo fue que su ira aumentara.

-¡TE MATARÉ!- un aura negra había rodeado a la chica, esta se tiró encima de su enemigo y empezó a golpearlo.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡DE VERDAD NO QUERÍA HACERLO! ¡SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO!- Prusia sacó una bandera blanca (cortesía de Italia xD) -¡AUSTRIA AYÚDAME!-

-…- el castaño se le quedó mirando. Debía estar peor de lo que pensaba por lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía permitir que Elizabeta siguiera pelando con la mano lastimada –Hungría, detente por favor- Roderich ordenó logrando confundir a los dos.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Está consciente de lo que está haciendo, Austria-san?- Elizabeta le preguntó tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-por supuesto que sí- Roderich afirmó de una forma fría sorprendiéndola –y espero que tu también estés consciente de que lo que estás haciendo no es digno comportamiento de una dama, en realidad me sorprende que seas así- realmente no quería ser tan grosero, pero si le decía que se detuviera por que se iba a lastimar más, no le iba a hacer caso.

Elizabeta frunció el seño, odiaba que la tratara de esa forma. Se levantó dejando en el suelo al maltratado Prusia y se fue sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Roderich; él suspiró, odiaba cuando se ponía así.

**Cambia…**

**Tu manera de pensar en mí**

**O veras…**

**Como no me encontrarás aquí**

**Y aunque eso rompa mi corazón**

**Te obligaré a que entiendas esta lección**

-¿Quién diablos se que cree soy? Soy una húngara, una guerrera. Me trata como si fuera una de ellos ¡Maldición!- la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba caminando con gran enojo tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Roderich –no puedo creer que me esté tratando así, después de que lo ayudé a vencer a Prusia, si no hubiera sido por mí, Austria estaría en la miseria ¡VENCÍ A PRUSIA, FRANCIA Y ESPAÑA CON SOLO 100 SOLDADOS! Apuesto que él ni siquiera hubiera podido luchar contra uno de ellos- Elizabeta estaba roja de la rabia.

-s-señorita Hungría ¿Se encuentra bien?- esta solo le dio una de sus miradas de odio al sujeto y lo dejó hecho piedra.

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

_**Que no sale de casa**_

_**Que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su alma**_

_**No me convertiré**_

_**En el eco de tu voz**_

_**En un rincón**_

Roderich se encontraba en su oficina sentado en su silla tratando de relajarse, estaba exhausto, odiaba discutir con Prusia, siempre hablaba de estupideces que ni él mismo entendía. Lo peor de todo era que el día todavía no terminaba, tenía que ir a disculparse con Elizabeta por haber sido tan grosero con ella. Sí, de seguro ha sido un gran día, lo peor es que apenas eran las tres de la tarde y ya estaba con los nervios de punta.

Salió de su oficina en busca de Elizabeta, estaba muy cansado y quería terminar con eso de una vez. Se encontró con el mismo hombre que había sido "agredido" por la mirada de Hungría, este estaba temblando, todavía no se podía recuperar de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

-disculpa, ¿De casualidad has visto a Hungría?- Roderich le preguntó sin tener idea de lo que había pasado. El austriaco salió corriendo y gritando después de escuchar ese nombre.

-ve~ ve~ ver~- Italia estaba limpiando las paredes alegremente, ya vestido de hombre. Roderich todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo como hombre, en realidad nadie se imagino que esa dulce y tierna niña se convertiría en… Italia -¡Ah! ¡Austria-san! Ya terminé de acomodar todos los libros- el austriaco no le prestó atención, tenía sus pensamientos ocupados en algo más importante. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido esa mujer?

-sí, gracias- dijo regresando a la realidad –Italia-kun ¿Hungría pasó por aquí?- el chico asintió –está afuera- dijo mientras señalaba la ventana. Elizabeta estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol aún con su expresión de molestia. "_de verdad que es una persona muy terca, no sé cómo se me ocurrió la idea de que ella es una dulce doncella_"

-muchas gracias- dijo el austriaco dispuesto a hablar con ella.

-¡Ah! ¡P-Pero no vayas con ella!- Italia le dijo preocupado por el futuro bienestar del hombre –dejó hecho piedra a tres sujetos que trataron de hablarle-

-vamos, no exageres tanto…- el italiano señaló a esos tres hombres que todavía seguían en ese terrible estado. Roderich tragó saliva, la única vez que Elizabeta se había puesto así fue cuando Prusia se llevó a Silicia a pesar de haber perdido contra los húngaros –da igual- después de una gran decisión el austriaco se encaminó a hablar con la chica.

-ve~- dijo Italia con preocupación mientras miraba como se alejaba.

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

_**Esa niña perdida**_

_**La que firma un papel**_

_**Y te entrega su vida**_

_**Nunca me verás llorar**_

_**Aunque sienta deseos…**_

_**Más de una vez**_

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

_**(Y aunque eso rompa mi corazón… Te obligaré a que entiendas esta lección)**_

Roderich apareció detrás de la húngara tratando de sorprenderla; a pesar de que logró hacerlo, debido a sus instintos terminó dándole un puñetazo en el estómago sin querer. Este terminó en el suelo sufriendo por el dolor. Para ser mujer golpea más fuerte que un hombre.

-¡Roderich!- Elizabeta exclamó sorprendida, por más enfadada que estuviera no sería capaz de golpearlo. Por más que quisiera. El hombre se sorprendió, primera vez que lo llamaba así, ella siempre actuaba con formalidades frente a él, de seguro lo hizo por error, pero aún así le gustaba como sonaba viniendo de ella.

-s-supongo que me lo merezco- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No lo hice voluntariamente!- Elizabeta tenía miedo de que Roderich pensara que lo hizo por venganza y la tomara como una persona despreciable y vengativa (N.A: que pesimista xD) Austria mostró una pequeña sonrisa, era muy linda cuando se preocupaba, casi que ni parecía que estaba enojada.

-no te preocupes- dijo aún sin poder levantarse. Pasó un rato de silencio –lamento haberte tratado así- dijo el austriaco de la nada logrando la sorpresa de Elizabeta –en realidad no quise decirte todo eso, solo es que te vi lastimada y no tenía otra forma para hacer que te detuvieras- la húngara se sorprendió.

-nada te costaba decirme eso- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa mediante orgullo. Roderich suspiró, pensaba que al decir esas palabras iba a suceder algo bueno entre ellos dos, pero se le olvidó que trataba con Elizabeta, la bellísima y amable doncella húngara que por dentro es un violento y sanguinario monstruo.

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

_**Que no sale de casa**_

_**Que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su alma**_

_**No me convertiré**_

_**En lo que tú quieres, no.**_

_**En lo que prefieres, no.**_

_**(Esa niña consentida, mimada, perdida)**_

-déjame ver tu muñeca- Roderich ordenó, esta sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó y se acercó a él para que la examinara. Nuevamente su lindo carácter había regresado por arte de magia, como si aquel monstruo nunca hubiera existido –no se ve tan mal- dijo mientras miraba con cuidado la muñeca de la chica –pero debes tener más cuidado la próxima… vez- el hombre había levanto el rostro para que lo tomara en serio, aunque al final no terminó de la manera que esperaba. Su rostro estaba muy cerca con el de ella, casi parecía que fueran a besarse, este último pensamiento lo estremeció e hizo que se sonrojara, aún así, sus labios eran… -_¡No Roderich! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Sé un caballero!-_ el austriaco se regañó en su mente, nuevamente la miró, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando -_¡Ah! ¡Al diablo con la caballerosidad!-_ Roderich la atrajo hacia él con sus brazos y la besó.

La húngara se había quedado en shock, podía esperar cualquier cosa de Roderich, excepto eso, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan impulsivo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que era él en verdad. Todos eso pensamientos se borraron de su mente cuando sintió que la lengua de el austriaco empezó a tener poder sobre su boca. Esta se tranquilizó, reconocería ese olor a hierbas en cualquier parte, definitivamente era él; Elizabeta rodeó su cuello y le siguió la corriente, no iba a permitir tan fácilmente que tuviera el control sobre su boca.

Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despierten. Roderich por fin había sentido el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica que siempre había amado y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se había negado ni por un instante, prácticamente se sentía en el paraíso.

-X-X-X-X-

-ve~- sin darse cuenta, Italia los estaba viendo por la ventana con una gran sonrisa, eran una bonita pareja.

-¡Oh! Italia-kun ¿Has visto a Austria por aquí?- Francia había aparecido detrás de él, pero el italiano no le respondía, solo seguía con su sonrisa estúpida –hey, ¿Acaso no me escu…?- el francés miró por la ventana y se quedó estupefacto por lo que estaba viendo -¡A-A-A-A-AUSTRIA Y H-H-HUNGRÍA! ¡AUSTRIA Y HUNGRIA! ¡AUSTRIA Y…! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- el rubio gritó por todos lados mientras se fue corriendo pensando –_me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco_- sin querer fue a parar donde los dos enamorados se estaban besando, esta vez más apasionadamente. Este se quedó en shock, era imposible que alguien como Austria tenga sentimientos y más por otra persona -¡YA ENLOQUECÍ!- y así el pobre francés salió corriendo.

Los dos recuperaron la razón después de escuchar los gritos de Francia. Roderich se sonrojó ¿Qué diablos se supone que estaba haciendo? Besando a Hungría en un lugar donde todos los pueden ver. No pasó ni medio segundo cuando Elizabeta le dio una cachetada que le marcó el rostro enseguida. No podía reclamar, después de todo se lo merecía por haber empezado.

-¡Elizabeta! Perdón, q-quiero decir H-Hungría, l-lamento mucho haber hecho esto, y-yo ni siquiera…-

-¡Idiota!- la húngara le gritó y tenía toda la razón de estar enojada. Roderich estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier tipo de reclamo y acusación, se iba a hacer responsable por sus actos. Pero en vez de escuchar gritos, nuevamente sintió los labios de la chica contra los de él –si te atreves a arrepentirte te mataré- el austriaco sonrió y la empezó a besar nuevamente.

_**Yo no soy esa mujer**_

_**Esa chica que baila…**_

_**Baila al son de tu vida y tu alma.**_

_**Nunca me verás llorar**_

_**Nunca me verás llorar, no, no, no.**_

_**Nunca me verás caer, no, no, no.**_

_**Nunca me verás perdida, llorando, consentida.**_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-ve~- Italia todavía los estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

-aquí estás Italia- América había llegado de la misma manera que Francia lo hizo, este estaba comiendo una hamburguesa alegremente -¿Dónde está Hungría?- Alfred preguntó, pero al igual que con Francia, no recibió respuesta –hey… ¿De casualidad eres sor…?- el americano miró por la ventana y se quedó en shock. Luego miró su hamburguesa y la tiró –debo dejar de comer tanto- el rubio se fue aún en shock tratando de pensar que solo fue por culpa de la hamburguesa.

-te amo Elizabeta- el austriaco exclamó mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la chica mientras ella le sonreía. Puede que este día sí se convierta en un gran día.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- América salió corriendo al ver la EXTRAÑA escena.

-¿Por qué diablos todos se ponen así?- dijo Austria ya molesto. Elizabeta sonrió.

-debo irme- dijo amablemente –ya son las tres y media de la tarde y no he podido terminar mis labores.

-sí, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar- este dijo arreglándose las gafas.

-gracias por preocuparte por mí- Elizabeta le besó la mejilla, este solo le dedicó una sonrisa reservada solamente para ella –por cierto…- dijo antes de irse –puede que haya sido muy lindo lo que hiciste para que no me lastimara más, pero…- volteó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo –aniquilaré a Prusia, no importa cómo, ni cuándo. No descansaré hasta ver su sangre derramada bajo mis pies- el aura negra de Elizabeta regresó y esta vez más potente. Austria solo retrocedió y por primera vez se compadeció de alguien como Prusia.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-Austria y Hungría… Austria un Hungría… Austria y Hungría… Austria y Hungría- América y Francia estaban en un rincón en posición fetal después de lo que habían visto.

-¿Q-Que diablos les pasó a ustedes? e_eU- Inglaterra se había quedado confundió al verlos los dos en ese estado.

**Regresé! ¿Qué les apreció? No sé si soy yo, pero digo que le faltó más humor xDDDD**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, porque no me pase toda una maldita mañana haciendo un fic en vez de estudiar (Lo de estudiar es culpa mía xD) para que ahora nadie lo venga a leer y que nadie comente. No los quiero obligar pero:**

**Cada vez que no comentan Francia pierde un cabello ¬¬**


End file.
